


U.N.C.L.E Assignment

by WolfaMoon



Category: Sapphire and Steel, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Hurt Illya, Hurt/Comfort, Illya Whump, Male Friendship, THRUSH, Telepath Illya, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two elements meet two Uncle Agents. But who will rescue whom?<br/>Crossover between Man from U.N.C.L.E. and Sapphire and Steel. Both shows star David McCallum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U.N.C.L.E Assignment

U.N.C.L.E Assignment  
By: Wolfa Moon  
SUMMARY:  
Two elements meet two Uncle Agents. But who will rescue whom?  
Crossover between Man from U.N.C.L.E. and Sapphire and Steel. Both shows star David McCallum.   
DISCLAIMER: Nothing to declare.

U.N.C.L.E Assignment  
\- mental communication. -

The two elements walk toward the building.  
“Why did we not arrive inside?” Sapphire asks but then stops as she spots Steel’s hand clenching and unclenching. “Something is wrong.”  
“It is too still.” Raising his hands he stretches out his fingers. “This way.” The door opens hard but there is no sound. Then they realize there is no sound at all. No birds. No traffic noises. No rustling wind. It is still.  
Sapphire follows close behind him. This place unnerving her. Reaching out she feels the tension in his shoulders.   
-Steel? -  
-This way. - Walking down a corridor. There are people strewn on the ground. Dead from wounds by guns.   
-There was a battle here. – Sapphire voices.  
-And still going. - Moving their way further into the building. Reaching the bottom of the stairs. “Go that way.” He points to the left. Steel moves off to the right. He follows the energy.   
There are people frozen like statues. Moving into the room Sapphire feels the tension. The anger and hatred from one side of the room against the other. Then there is worry, pain. Deep emotional feelings. Moving around some machines she spies a man with black hair. His gun drawn but the other trying to keep a blond haired man from moving. Kneeling down to take a look at whom he is protecting. Then she sees his face.  
-STEEL! - She calls mentally. The man before her is a youthful version of her friend. The man trying to fight still but can’t because of the inflicted wound. It is frightening to see her friend hurt even if it is a look alike. Looking to the wound she sees it still flowing. So time has stopped and not stopped. The poor man is bleeding to death. The wound messing with his innards. Reaching out toward him.  
“Sapphire,” Steel’s voice calls from behind her.  
“They are frozen but not. He’s still bleeding.”  
“What else is wrong?”  
“Look.” Kneeling down beside her he sees what she sees. The mans face is younger than his. Not by much. Then she reaches out touching the bleeding wound. Her hand coming away wet. He grabs her hand.  
“They are frozen yet time is still moving. It should all be frozen. He should not be seeping.”  
“They got it wrong. That is why he is still dying.” Steel looks at his partner.  
“You care for him?”  
“I care for you.”  
“He only looks like me.” She reaches her clean hand to his face. Her features softening.   
“I care for you.” Always vocal of her feelings.  
-And I you. - Their faces so close to one another.  
-Then you understand that this pains me to see you hurt. -  
-So what do we do? -  
“Figure out how this is done.”  
“And what will you be doing?”  
“Taking care of him.”  
-Don’t get attached. He is only a visage of me. He is not me. -  
“How do you know that some of his genetic makeup was used to make up you?”  
“They have iron in their blood not Steel.” He moves to the door. “I shall try to hurry.” He exits.  
Sapphire always grows attached to humans. Especially humans who are innocent. And especially those who remind her of her friends. Taking off the sash she presses it against the wound. Then her eyes travel to the friend who is trying to help the one who looks like Steel. They must be friends.  
“Steel, will fix this then I will fix.” The pain radiating but he is trying to hide it. Her eyes changing color to the blue that sees all. Then she felt it. The atmosphere began to change.   
-Steel, is that you? -  
-Yes. This group that owns this place have developed a dispersal field. These primitives just don’t have all the physics. -  
-Well they are not part of the group that owns this place. -  
-How can you be sure? -  
-Trust me? -  
-Always. - She smiles at Steel’s words. -I’m going to shut it off. Be careful. -   
-Destroy it quickly-. Voicing her worry for her partner.  
The world became alive around her with noises. Slow and thudding. Then cascading like rain during a thunderstorm. Then letting up. The bullets fired around her.   
The blond man before her gasped in shock.  
“It’s okay.” Sapphire tries to reassure.  
“I don’t…” He passes out.  
“Illya!” the man who was protecting him earlier turns to her.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t harm him.” Another barrage of bullets fired over their head. Then they stopped. Sapphire watched as Illya’s partner stands up slowly. His gun lowering a little. The mouth opens but what is heard is not his voice.  
“Sapphire!” Steel’s voice calls out.  
“Here,” the man stiffens as Steel come around to face his partner and the look alike.  
“Are you alright?” Steel confirms his partner is fine.  
“I am but he is not.” This seems to get Illya’s partner moving. Moving so he is lifting Illya into his lap.  
“Illya, can you hear me?” His voice filled with concern.   
-Sapphire,- Steel warns her as she moves toward the upset man.  
“It’s alright.” She turns to the pair. “I’m Sapphire, that is Steel.”   
“Napoleon Solo,” he informs them keeping an eye on Steel. Sapphire moves closer to the duo. Her hands rest over Illya’s wound.  
-It’s bad Steel. -  
-Can you make his passing easier? -  
-Steel, - she scolds. “Come here.” Steel kneels down in front of Illya.  
“I need to get him out of here,” Napoleon tells them.  
“If you move him, he will die.” Sapphire alerts him. This shocks Napoleon. He has never had a partner, a friend like Illya. What would he do without him?   
“So what do I do?” Steel kneels down.  
-I could reverse time. - Sapphire suggests.  
-No.- Steel rests his hand on the wound. Illya groans but Steels face looks up at the young man in shock.  
“Steel?”  
“What’s wrong?” Napoleon asks.  
“He is a fixed point.”  
“What does that mean?” Steel glares at Napoleon before looking at Sapphire.  
“You can’t reverse time. But I can… possibly.”  
“You can’t. It was done once before and look how the poor soul is dealing with it. “ She removes the hair from Illya’s face with one hand. Then with her other does the same to Steel.  
“That is not what I was going to do.” Looking right into her. She nods slowly. Then he looks down at his doppelganger. Placing his hands on the wound he closes his eyes. This is very hard on him. They may look human but they are not one hundred percent of what they use to be. Exposure to being on planet earth. Interacting.  
Illya groans and begins to fight as the pain burns.  
“Hold him,” Steel speaks sternly. Then pain erupts like daggers. Illya can hear himself scream.  
“It’s okay Illya. They’re helping. I hope.”   
“Naa… it burns.” Sapphire rested a hand on his forehead. She was blurry to his sight then she came into focus. “Sapphire.” She smiles. “AH!” he looks down to see a mop of blond hair “Batya?” eyes almost like his look up at him.  
“Nyet, rest.” Illya nods slowly before resting back against Napoleon. His eyes return to Sapphire. She smiles at him.  
“Rest Illya.” Encouraging him.  
“Good advice.” Illya relaxes. Sapphire turns to her partner.  
“What did he call you?” -Steel,- she tried. He remained silent.  
“Father,” Napoleon answered the open question. “Is your friend alright?”  
“I’m not sure. I don’t really know what he’s doing. Steel?” He falls back away from Illya. Blood on his hands. Sapphire moves to him then she sees it. He couldn’t freeze time to that spot. She couldn’t reverse. But she never thought he wound transfer it. Especially with a human. “What did you do?”  
“Saved a descendant.” Then his hands move wide. There is a wound on his front. “I couldn’t restore the blood lost.” Sapphire comes over to help support her friend. Napoleon's eyes go wide seeing the once uninjured Steel to being just like his friend. Quickly he removes the shirt from the wounded area. No more blood is flowing. And he can’t actually see a wound.  
“What did you do? How?”  
“It is difficult to explain.” Steel grits out. -Bullets are very painful. I will need to, to reverse this when we get out of here. -  
-I should correct it now. - Sapphire pleads.  
-Can’t, reinforcements are coming. Take us to tomorrow. - Sapphire gathers her partner in her arms. She smiles at the two UNCLE agents as they disappear.  
Napoleon stares shocked at where the two people just vanished. No one would believe him and something to leave out of the report. Yet he is grateful to them.

U.N.C.L.E Assignment

Illya sits in Napoleon’s apartment sipping on a glass of juice. No liquor for a while till his fluids are replenished. Also the dizzy spells and fainting while exiting the THRUSH building didn’t help their superiors acknowledge he relies that he is fine. Also being covered in your blood didn’t help either.  
“So who were they?” Illya kept asking since he missed out on them. Napoleon had promised he would tell him everything. Now is the time.   
“The man was Steel and the woman Sapphire.”  
“Agents?”  
“Possibly but of what. I don’t know.” Napoleon refills the glass of juice again.  
“I’m getting tired of juice.”  
“Illya, you bleed out in my arms. I felt your blood slipping through my fingers. Drink.”  
“But I have no deep wounds to correspond with it.” He takes a sip of juice. “I remember getting shot. I remember the pain of it and that I couldn’t help you against Thrush.”  
“That is what you were worried about.”  
“You had no backup.”  
“I didn’t’ think I did. but then they showed up and I did.”  
“Sapphire wore blue and her eyes were immensely so.” Napoleon smirks at his friend. She was the only thing he recalled. Blue eyes. He had mumbled. Then called for his father once.  
“Do you remember Steel? The man who looked like you.”  
“He looked like my father.”  
“You called him that.” Illya nods remembering roughly of his mistake. “Don’t get upset over it. You were under duress.”  
“Yes, I was shot. But how was I not shot.”  
“I saved you.” They both turn to see Steel and Sapphire in the room.  
“My doors are locked.” Sapphire smiles. Gliding over to where the two agents stand guarded. Then moving to Illya.  
“Glad to see you are doing better.” Reaching out she touches Illya’s forehead moving the hair aside slightly. Her eyes close for a minute. “Your blood level is still low and..” She tilts her head to a side. “Headaches and dizziness. “ Her eyes open staring at him like a scolding mother. “You should be sitting down and resting.” She moves him to a chair. His eyes never leaving hers.  
“I thought your eyes were bluer.” She smiles as she kneels before him. Her hands reaching out to feel the wound.  
Napoleon moves over to Steel.  
“How are you feeling?” Steel turns to the UNCLE agent.  
“I’m fine.” He eyes him skeptically.   
“You had Illya’s wound.” Steel nods. “How did you do that? Who are you?”  
“It would take too long to explain.” Steel moves over to stand behind Sapphire. This starts Illya. Never getting a great view before with the pain.   
“Easy,” Sapphire reassures. Illya though stays on edge. This concerns Napoleon as he moves in toward his friend. “This is Steel.” The young eyes looks between both of them. “He won’t hurt you.” Guarded, Illya tries to show he is relaxing but not doing a very good job. His head beginning to pound from the unexpected image before him.   
“Illya?” Napoleon rests a hand on his shoulder. His friend shaking a little.  
“He needs more fluids.” Steel says. Illya’s eyes go to Steel. He is shaking but not in fright not in adrenaline. Something he can’t identify. Something that is irking him but he can’t.  
“What are you?” He stammers out. Sapphire takes his hand.  
“It would take too long to explain. We are agents like you. Trying to make things right where time goes wrong.”  
“Ok, but why do you look like me.” Steel looks at him then tries something.  
-Because I am what you will become, - Steel speaks mentally toward him. Shocking thing is Illya hears it.  
“How!?!” Sapphire looks to Steel. He is not letting his thoughts flow that freely but Illya heard him.  
-Steel? - She questions. Illya watching their mouths. But no physical words coming out.  
-They used genetic material for these corporeal bodies. And then what was left over scattered it through time. They did it so we could have grounding rods. -  
-Illya is a grounding rod? -  
-He is one of many but he is of us both. -  
-WAIT! -, Illya tries his hand at it interrupting the two. -I have a mother and father. I…- His head begins to hurt. Sapphire moves toward him but Steel is faster. Reaching out he touches Illya’s forehead before returning to his own. Hissing with the pain.   
-I could never see you in pain. - Steel speaks while returning his hands to Sapphire’s shoulders. -He may look like me but he is more you. And I hate seeing you in pain. -   
Sapphire reaches a hand to hold Steel’s.  
Napoleon has watches the exchange in silence. Wondering and accepting for Illya is his friend. His only true friend that he would trust with his life and has.   
“Are you okay, Illya?”  
“The headache is gone but I fear I am getting another.”  
“I’ll get you more juice.”  
“I already have…” looking up to see the unease in his friend. That was never good. “They won’t hurt us.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes,” relaxing at the confirmation. “Sapphire?”  
“Yes, Illya.”  
-Will I be able to do anything more than communicate with you two? -  
-You can do anything. -  
-But not what we can do, - Steel reiterated. -You are just more sensitive to things. Especially around Steel and Sapphire elements. Time is another factor all together. -  
“So care to fill me in?” Napoleon questions at the silent exchange.  
“They’re relatives. Kind of.”  
“Kind of. Care to explain?”  
“They can’t and I.” Then he looks to them. “You are leaving.”  
“We can’t stay here. We have other, um, assignments.” She leans in giving Illya a kiss on the cheek. “Take care of yourself.”  
“See you around.”  
“Possibly.” She leans back. Steel looks to Solo.  
“Look after him.”  
“He does that for me.” They both share a smile.  
“Get some rest, Illya.” Steel voices.  
“Yes, Batya.” Steel smiles at this. Sapphire takes Steel’s hand and they move back than vanish.  
“Care to fill me in.” Napoleon looks perplexed.  
“It will take a long time.”  
“Apparently we have plenty.” Napoleon sits down across from his partner handing him his juice.

U.N.C.L.E Assignment


End file.
